Mission's Aftermath
by Akai-Pixy
Summary: Sequel to Mission's Mistake, some Sasu/Naru Gen/Rai Kaka/Ruka, angsty
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone, I found the sequel to "Mission's Mistake". Not sure how many point of views there will be, but I'm thinking of making an actual story from these poems.

I only own the poems

,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

It's dark, so dark

_It's dark, so dark_

_My head hurts so much_

_My body feels so heavy_

_Maybe I should sleep some more…_

_……_

_I wonder where I am_

_There's a mattress under me_

_Wasn't I in a chair?_

_At least I'm not cold…_

_……_

_Kakashi-san!_

_Didn't he rescue me?_

_I bet we made it to Konoha_

_He's a good ninja…_

_……_

_My throat is burning_

_It hurts too much to breath_

_I feel so hungry_

_But I think I'm going to be sick…_

_……_

_I can hear someone_

_My head won't move_

_I can't open my eyes_

_I wish I could make a sound…_

_……_

_Tsunade's checking up on me again_

_Wish I knew how long it's been_

_The others come a lot too_

_Wish I could talk to them…_

_……_

_That's odd_

_Someone's holding my hand_

_Caressing it_

_Feels nice…_

_……_

"…misses you. You just come back to us, alright?"

_……_

_Sounds like Kakashi-san_

_He's always here_

_Always sounds pleading_

_Naruto doesn't come as often…_

_……_

_He's holding my hand tighter_

_Wish I could squeeze back_

_But it's already too late_

_Tsunade-sama is ushering him out…_

_……_

"He needs his rest, and so do you Kakashi-san."

_……_

_Yea, I'm feeling tired again_

_Seems I'm always sleeping_

_Must be the drugs_

_I hope she stops them soon…_

_……_

_What was that?_

_There's someone sitting beside me_

_Wonder what time it is_

_Wonder what day it is…_

_……_

"…been drinking himself unconscious lately. Tsunade-sama put him on leave. Sasuke's training with Asuma, Sakura's with Kurenai, and Naruto's stuck with Gai."

_……_

_Genma?_

_Raidou's usually with him_

_Wait, on leave?_

_What have you gotten into Kakashi-san…_

_……_

_Kakashi's back and Genma's gone_

_He's holding my hand_

_He's silent, too silent_

_I can feel my heart beating faster…_

_……_

_Tsunade's ushering him out again_

_I don't want him to go_

_Genma said he'd get drunk_

_I need to keep watch over him…_

_……_

"Ka…kashi…san…"

_……_

_My throat feels raw_

_He's holding my hand again_

_I can't help but smile_

_And squeeze back tiredly…_

_……_

_The door closes again_

_He's brushing my hair_

_I don't know what he's mumbling_

_At least he can't drink here…_

_……_

_Review……_


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the poems

,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_So many wounds_

_I'm surprised he pulled through_

_We've been working for hours now_

_But he's stabled…_

……

_The waiting room is full_

_Iruka's got a lot of friends_

_Funny, Kakashi-san's not here_

_Neither is Naruto-kun…_

……

_There's an emergency_

_Something's wrong with Iruka-san_

_His body's failing again_

_What's going on…?_

……

"**Get me Naruto!"**

……

_I'm screaming at my team_

_Though it's not their fault_

_How'd I miss it?_

_Stupid jutsus…_

……

_Naruto doesn't waste time_

_He's tapping in Kyuubi_

_There's ten jounin outside_

_I'm teaching him to heal…_

……

_He's __stabilized again_

_But he's fallen in a coma_

_He'll have a few scars later_

_I got rid of that jutsu…_

……

_It's already been a month_

_I'm checking his vitals_

_Feels like he knows_

_But there's been no change…_

……

"**He needs his rest, and so do you Kakashi-san."**

……

_Kakashi's always here_

_Sasuke's keeping Naruto away_

_I'm starting to get worried_

_At least the enemy's been dealt with…_

……

_Here's a case I never thought to see_

_Kakashi's laying on a hospital bed_

_He's not here for Iruka_

_Genma and Raido dragged him in…_

……

_Alcohol poisoning_

_A close call too_

_He can't keep doing missions_

_There's too big a risk…_

……

"**Kakashi-san…"**

……

_He doesn't take it lightly_

_I'm splitting his team_

_It's for the best_

_Just hope Iruka wakes up soon…_

……

_It hurts to watch him_

_Holding onto Iruka like that_

_His sharingan's showing_

_Seems almost tragic…_

……

_I'm ushering him out_

_Don't have a choice_

_His moods getting worst_

_His drinking more frequent…_

……

"**Ka…kashi…san…"**

……

_I freeze_

_Kakahi's back to his side_

_Whispering something_

_I'll check on them later…_

……

Review_……_


	3. Chapter 3

I only own the poems, and even then...

……

_Naruto is scared to death_

_To hear what Tsunade will say_

_Iruka hasn't been well since the day he fell_

_And his vitals are fading…_

……

**Oh, great, country**

**Sing me something else kit**

**This is depressing**

**And not helping our mood…**

……

_Sorry Kybs_

_I'm just worried_

_It's been hours already_

_Kakashi doesn't look hopeful…_

……

**Sakura's in there too**

**Iruka's got a strong will**

**They're just being cautious**

**What does that scarecrow know anyway…?**

……

_Wander what Kakashi wants_

_He's dragging me away_

_I'm too tired to make a scene_

_Where is he taking us…?_

……

**Looks like a normal room**

**Hey wait, I hear something**

**They're rolling Iruka in**

**He looks like shit…**

……

_I can't take my eyes off him_

_He looks so fragile_

_Kakashi doesn't look so good_

_I'm scared…_

……

**Don't be scared kit**

**He'll pull through**

**Both of them**

**Let's get some ramen…**

……

"He's in a coma."

……

_Sasuke's nice_

_He's treating me to ramen again_

_Keeps squeezing my shoulder too_

_He's already paid five bowls…_

……

**He's also checking you out**

**I mean fetching, hurrah!**

**Who am I kidding?**

**Trust me on this kit****…**

……

"Naruto-kun!"

……

_Sakura's yelling_

_Iruka's in trouble_

_Kyb's I need your help_

_I can't loose him…_

……

**Relax kit**

**Let my power flow through**

**Just listen to Tunade-sama**

**And let me do all the work…**

……

_I think Sasuke's trying to get me drunk_

_He's handed me three bottles of sake_

_Look's like Kakashi's drunk though_

_Genma and Raidou are stirring him out…_

……

**Yea, but I'm not letting you get drunk**

**Even if we could get nailed**

**I think something's wrong with Kaka-sensei**

**You should follow them…**

……

_Kakashi-sensei_

_Get a hold of yourself_

_We need you_

_Stupid Jounin…_

……

**You know what this means**

**They'll probably split us up**

**Kaka-sensei's too broken**

**He can't train us now…**

……

_They're splitting us up_

_They can't do that_

_What about Kaka-sensei_

_At least Gai trains a lot…_

……

**I told you that**

**Why don't you ever listen?**

**I can't believe I got stuck with you**

**Then again, I pity Shukaku…**

……

_Look at them_

_It's been another three days_

_Sensei looks so distraught_

_Iruka's still not moving…_

……

**I know kit**

**Just be strong**

**The ANBU are watching us**

**I love this tree…**

……

"Ka…kashi…san…"

……

_Did you hear that?_

_Iruka's away!_

_Finally!_

_Now everything will be better…_

……

**Not so fast kit**

**Check his chakra patterns**

**My powers my have harmed him**

**He's just awake…**

……

_Way to be optimistic, Kybs_

_I need some ramen_

_Ramen can cheer me up_

_Sasuke-teme can pay…_

……

**Sorry Kit**

**But I'm sure Sasuke's good for more**

**Like how you use him though**

**You learn well, Kit…**

……

Review_……_


	4. Chapter 4

I am truly sorry about such a terribly slow update,

But since I've finished it off you're not to mad,

Right?

Right, well...

I only own the poems...

,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_Finally, I've reached the gates,_

_And not too soon._

_R__uka-chan feels week._

_My arms are covered in blood…_

……

_Guess Tsunade-sama heard me_

_My arms are empty._

_She wants me to fetch the others._

_How can I leave him…?_

……

_Sitting in the waiting room,_

_I'm glad Pakkun is fetching them._

_I'm so worried,_

_But I can't let them know…_

……

_Naruto looks so lost._

_I have to be strong._

_I'll take care of him,_

_Don't worry Sensei…_

……

_Pakkun's nudging me._

_Means they're moving my Ruka__-chan._

_With one look to Naruto,_

_I drag him outside…_

……

_He looks so beaten,_

_So frail._

_ANBU are watching us on trees._

_No, watching Naruto on his branch…_

……

_It's been a few weeks now._

_I've barely left his side._

_He won't move._

_It's like he's dead._

……

"Naruto misses you. Just come back to us, alright?"

……

_My voice is cracking._

_Feels like I'm loosing him._

_Just like you Obito-san._

_His team will pay…_

……

_I hold his hand tighter._

_I don't know if he feels it._

_I've asked Sasuke to take care of Naruto._

_He'd be here all the time…_

……

"He needs his rest, and so do you Kakashi-san."

……

_Sometimes I really hate Tsunade-sama._

_The ANBU won't let me sneak in._

_I guess there's only one thing left, though._

_Hit the open bars…_

……

_I don't feel so good._

_This is the worst hangover yet._

_Why am I in a hospital bed?_

_Crap, Tsunade-sama is going to have at me…_

……

"Kakashi-san…"

……

_She's taking my team away!_

_How dare she!_

_Okay, so I over did it last night,_

_How can I make my Sensei proud now…?_

……

_I've let a full day pass._

_24hours without seeing my Ruru-chan._

_I don't want him to see me upset,_

_But being away is killing me…_

……

_I try to smile at Genma,_

_I don't think it worked._

_He stands to leave,_

_And I take my Ruka-chan's hand…_

……

_We're not alone long._

_Trust Tsunade-sama to wreck things._

_She's giving me that look._

_Defeated, I stand to leave…_

……

"Ka…kashi-san…"

……

_I don't believe it._

_I must have dreamed it._

_Naruto's exclamation tells me different,_

_And I'm back beside my Ruru-chan…_

……

_Whispering words of love,_

_I brush away the stray strands._

_Tsunade-sama's leaving the room,_

_Won't be long 'til you leave the room too…_

……

Review_……_


	5. Chapter 5

We are getting closer

To the bottom of things now.

Hope you like, if not,

Than you're welcomed to leave

I only own the poems, though no one in them...

,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_I love a good spar,_

_Though Rai-chan's good for more._

_Shit, must stay focus._

_Rai-chan's too serious…_

……

_What was that yell?_

_What's this, Pakkun?_

_What's going on?_

_Iruka-san's in the hospital…!_

……

_The waiting room's full._

_I can't help but frown at some._

_They know who they are._

_It's their fault, after all…_

……

_Rai-chan nudges me._

_Where's Kakashi-san and Naruto going?_

_I'd follow them,_

_But my nerves are bundled tight…_

……

_We're finally allowed in._

_It's about time._

_Seeing him, I twitch my senbon,_

_And hang on to my Rai-chan._

……

_God but Kakashi-san looks like shit._

_Between him and Iruka-san,_

_I'm not sure who's in worst shape._

_Even Tsunade-sama seems to hesitate…_

……

"He's in a coma."

……

_I hear Naruto's voice,_

_He's in the ramen shop._

_If I was Kakashi-san,_

_I don't know what I'd do…_

……

_I've been having nightmares,_

_Thinking Rai-chan's like Iruka-san._

_Rai-chan thinks we visit Iruka too much,_

_I think we don't visit enough…_

……

_Rai-chan and I walk into a bar._

_We wave at Sasuke's futile plan._

_Naruto can't get drunk,_

_But we can't tell him that…_

……

_We sit next to Kakashi-san._

_There are so many bottles._

_I can't help but frown._

_It's like this every night…_

……

_This time I've had it!_

_What'll happen when he's on a mission?_

_This is getting out of hand._

_We drag him to Tsunade-sama…_

……

_She agrees with me._

_I think Hell froze over._

_No one ever agrees with me._

_I help split the team…_

……

"Kakashi-san's been drinking himself unconscious lately. Tsunade-sama put him on leave. Sasuke's training with Asuma, Sakura's with Kurenai, and Naruto's stuck with Gai."

……

_I'm here by myself,_

_Save for Iruka-san._

_I'm perched on his bed._

_I had to sneak out tonight…_

……

_Kakashi-san opens the door._

_I think he tried to smile._

_He still looks like shit._

_I shake my head…_

……

_Duty calls, I stand._

_Tsunade-sama doesn't want him here,_

_Says it's dangerous._

_If not for the mission, I'd let them be…_

……

_I wait on the other side of the door._

_Kakashi-san deserves to know the snitch._

_I don't believe Tsunade-sama._

_I remember all too well Obito-san…_

……

"Ka…kashi…san…"

……

_I stand up straight._

_Well I'll be damn._

_The old dog pulled through!_

_I have to tell Rai-chan…!_

……

Review_……_


	6. Chapter 6

Now we come to the end. I'm willing to bet this comes as a shock. You have been forewarned!

I only own the poems, though no one in them...

,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_I can't believe it!_

_I should have known better._

_This is all my fault._

_Please pull through…_

……

_Genma's frowning at me,_

_So's Raidou._

_Figured as much from Kakashi._

_Wonder how they found out…_

……

_Everyone's gone to see him._

_I just can't do it._

_Tsunade-sama calls me a coward._

_I think she's right…_

……

"He's in a coma."

……

_Naruto looks so depressed._

_I know it's my fault._

_I think Sasuke's frowning at me_

_Before taking Naruto away…_

……

_He probably knows._

_Bet they all know._

_I'm nothing more than a coward,_

_And a sorry excuse of a leader…_

……

_I walk into the office,_

_Letter clutched in my hands._

_I steel my nerves,_

_As I give my resignation…_

……

_Tsunade-sama won't accept it!_

_I don't understand why._

_Of course I won't make the same mistake,_

_But I should still be punished…_

……

_Yea, punished._

_I wasn't thinking this way._

_A sparring session with Raidou._

_Hope Tsunade-sama's got a free bed…_

……

_My instincts are never wrong._

_I should have convinced Iruka._

_Why didn't I?_

_Because I'm a coward, that's why…_

……

_I get up gingerly._

_I've got bandages all over._

_Turning to the clock,_

_I can't believe it's midnight…!_

……

_The hall is empty._

_Good thing too._

_I've put this off too long._

_Time to face the facts…_

……

_I catch my breath._

_He looks dead._

_He's breathing's soft._

_I sit on the chair…_

……

_It's my fault you're here._

_I should have known better._

_I'll make it up to you somehow._

_I don't deserve to be a chunnin…_

……

_I feel Genma approaching._

_Raidou's not with him?_

_I have to go, can't let him see me._

_Che, so troublesome…_

……

Ha! Bet I surprised you lot, didn't I? Review please! What do you think of a trilogy?


End file.
